


The Same Boy You've Always Known

by Ellen Smithee (ellensmithee)



Series: Downward Spiral [2]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bloodplay, Compulsion, Dark, Dark!Stefan, Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Non Consensual, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-19
Updated: 2011-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-18 09:30:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellensmithee/pseuds/Ellen%20Smithee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's Damon to do when his brother has dark designs on his best friend? Sequel to "Slowly Turning into You." Part 2/2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Same Boy You've Always Known

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for S2

Damon held Alaric's chin in the palm of his hand, watching the other man's vacant eyes. The _wrongness_ of all this was starting to fade, and he pushed the guilt back down, to that place where he could keep it silent, hidden. Stefan walked into the room behind them and Damon licked his lips, but didn't turn around, his eyes still fixed on Alaric.

"Just like you asked," he said, his voice a little dull. Then, he added a note of caustic sarcasm. "Looks like _I'm_ the obedient brother now."

Damon shivered as he felt Stefan's breath on the back of his neck.

"If it bothers you, we can look elsewhere," Stefan said coolly, sliding his hands around Damon's waist. "I just thought you'd prefer Rick."

Damon pressed back into his brother. He couldn't lose either one of them. Not now, not ever.

"I do," he said. He drew his thumb over Alaric's lower lip and swallowed hard. "You know that."

"So do I." Stefan pressed his lips to the back of Damon's neck and then crawled onto the bed next to Alaric.

"Maybe we can stop compelling him soon," he added, his eyes on Alaric's throat as he reached out to stroke the pulse point. "I've been working on him after class, gaining his trust."

"I already had his trust," Damon said, feeling it deep inside his gut as he watched Stefan touch Alaric's throat. "You should have asked me. I would have taken care of it."

Stefan just smiled.

"He needs to trust me, too, Damon." He gave Damon coy look. "Don't _you_ trust me?"

 _No._

Damon just watched his brother for a moment, then slowly nodded. He had no idea how to keep both of them safe at the same time, and goddammit, he wished he didn't care that he would eventually have to sacrifice one for the other.

"I trusted you for a long time, Stefan. Look where that got me."

"Alive?" Stefan raised a brow and then crooked his finger at Damon. "Now come here. I'm sure you want to make sure I don't take too much when I feed from him."

He turned back to Alaric and dragged his tongue up Alaric's throat before sinking his fangs into the skin. Damon winced involuntarily as he watched Stefan's fangs break the skin, and he reached out to stroke Alaric's hair soothingly, unsettled by the idea that _he_ had to be the one to provide comfort here. He didn't know how to do that. Stefan knew how to do that.

This wasn't right. None of it was right.

"Stef," he said, running his fingertips along Stefan's hairline. "Easy."

Stefan resisted for a moment, but Damon fisted his hand in Stefan's hair, tugging none too gently until Stefan let up.

Stefan turned a baleful look on Damon as he licked his lips.

"That wasn't nearly enough," he said.

"Then you'll have to go hunting," Damon said, a hard edge in his voice. "We _share_ , remember?" And then he leaned in to lick the wound, his cock twitching as the taste of Alaric's blood mingled with the taste of _Stefan_.

Alaric let out an involuntary moan and pressed against Damon as Stefan did the same, sliding his hand into Damon's hair and darting his tongue out to run it along the corner of Damon's mouth.

"Need you," he breathed.

"Need you, too," said Damon, squeezing his eyes shut as he drew his tongue, still warm with Alaric's blood, over Stefan's lips. He reached out for Alaric, running his hand up beneath Alaric's shirt, splaying his fingers over the skin.

"Fuck. Need both of you."

Stefan sucked Damon's tongue into his mouth, moaning softly as his hand busied itself with Damon's fly. Once it was open, Stefan thrust his hand inside Damon's jeans and grabbed his cock, stroking it to full hardness. Damon gasped and started to pull his hand away from Alaric's stomach, but a strong arm grabbed him and tugged him down again, away from Stefan's kiss.

"Touch me," Alaric rasped. Something in Alaric's voice made Damon's stomach lurch, and he squinted as he gazed into Alaric's eyes, but the compulsion seemed intact.

It _hurt_ to look at Alaric like this, but Damon wanted him--wanted _them_ \--so badly right now that he couldn't bring himself to stop. Before, Alaric had wanted him, he was sure of it, and now... he was doing it because he had to. That shouldn't have mattered to Damon, but it did.

Pushing those thoughts away, he bucked into Stefan's hand, reaching to open Alaric's jeans and slip his own hand inside. _Fuck_ , that felt so good.

Alaric whimpered as Damon touched him, and Damon was finding hard to concentrate. He gasped as Stefan suddenly ripped off his shirt and then pressed against him, somehow having lost all of his own clothes in interim.

Stefan rubbed against Damon.

"I want to see you suck him off," he murmured in Damon's ear.

"Uh huh," Damon said, though his every instinct screamed resistance. He didn't _want_ to do what Stefan told him. _He_ wanted to be the one calling the shots. That was the natural order of things. Not this. Not--he moaned from deep in his throat as he started kissing his way down Alaric's chest, pausing when he reached Alaric's cock to look up and lick his lips.

He wanted to end the compulsion right now, to know it was _Alaric_ reacting to what happened next, but he had a feeling Stefan wouldn't tolerate it. Not yet. He exhaled, then sucked the tip of Alaric's cock into his mouth.

Damon glanced up to gauge Alaric's reaction just in time see Stefan lower his mouth to the wound on Alaric's throat once more. Damon growled softly, deep in his throat, earning a sudden thrust of Alaric's hips, but Stefan just seemed to be doing nothing more than cleaning off the blood. Then Stefan raised his hands to Alaric's face, placing his palms on Alaric's cheeks as he gazed into his eyes. Alaric went rigid for a moment and then seemed to relax, letting out a low groan as he reached down to fist his hand in Damon's hair, gazing at Damon from under hooded eyes. Once again, Damon had the feeling that Alaric was _there_ , but then Stefan crushed his lips to Alaric's and Alaric's eyes fell closed once more, and the moment was gone.

Damon closed his own eyes, sliding his lips up and down Alaric's cock, sucking and licking and wishing that something would close the fucking gap inside of him that just kept growing. He didn't know how to keep it together like this. With a groan of frustration, he took Alaric's prick all the way to the back of his throat, until he was nearly choking, then sank his fangs into the base of Alaric's cock.

Alaric let out a hoarse cry, his hips surging up, almost dislodging Damon from his prick. As Damon tightened his jaw and stilled Alaric with his hands, he heard Stefan gasp. Glancing over, he saw Alaric fisting Stefan's erection, pumping it with hard, tight strokes. Damon felt a hot bubble of jealousy in his chest, and he pulled his fangs out with a growl, licking the wound until the bleeding slowed, then grabbing the nearest shirt to press over it. Then he closed his eyes, and resumed sucking, forcing himself, for the moment, to forget that Stefan was in the room at all.

He let out a gasp as a hand grabbed his hair and twisted it roughly, pulling his head down onto Alaric's cock as Alaric started to thrust into his mouth, making soft grunting sounds deep in his throat. It was so much like before, when Alaric had been with him _willingly_ , that Damon forgot about their perverted little arrangement for a moment. He sucked in earnest until Alaric let out a strangled cry and his cock spilled in Damon's mouth.

Damon finished swallowing and collapsed down into Alaric's lap, moaning softly, only realizing after a few long moments that the sound beside him was Stefan fucking Alaric's hand, and he opened his eyes, turning his head to gaze up at his brother, swallowing hard at the sight of Stefan's face so close to the edge.

Stefan's eyes widened as he caught his brother's eyes and he started to shudder, grinding out Damon's name as he started to shoot, spilling over Alaric's hand. Watching Stefan come, Damon found he couldn't help himself. He rose up on his elbows and leaned over, licking Alaric's fingers and Stefan's cock entirely clean, the taste of his own _brother_ making him ache with wanting.

Stefan surged forward with a moan, pressing his lips against Damon's and pushing his tongue into Damon's mouth.

"I love you," he said, breaking the kiss. "I'll do anything for you." He dragged his tongue up Damon's jaw. " _Anything_."

Damon shivered and _clung_ to Stefan.

"Let him out of this," he murmured against Stefan's lips. "Not like this. It shouldn't be like this."

Stefan went still, his hands sliding down to Damon's shoulders.

"All right," he whispered finally. "I'll set him free."

As he spoke, his hand slid between them and grasped Damon's cock, stroking firmly.

Damon fell back into Alaric's arms, bucking into Stefan's touch and finally relaxing. It was going to be all right. Even if Alaric hated him for a while, it would be all right.

~o~O~o~

Later that night, long after Alaric was gone, Damon lay in bed. Stefan was wrapped around him, his hand idly stroking Damon's stomach, and Damon felt oddly content as he started to doze, the cares of the day falling away.

"You love him," Stefan said suddenly. "Alaric."

Damon stiffened. He'd loved Elena, and Stefan had sent her away. That was never going to happen again. He wouldn't let it.

"I love you," he said quietly. "You know that. You're all I've got, Stefan."

"But you love him, _too_." Stefan rolled onto Damon, closing the distance between them. He gazed down intently at his brother, lowering his face until it was right above Damon's.

"I loved you _first_ ," he said insistently. "I love you _more_ , Damon."

With that, his mouth attacked Damon's, biting his brother's lips till they bled before claiming them in a hard kiss.

Damon winced and dug his nails into Stefan's back.

"Stef, make it hurt," he breathed, pressing up against Stefan. "I need to feel you." He could distract his brother like this, make him forget about Alaric, at least for a while.

Afterwards, Damon held Stefan in his arms, stroking his hair as Stefan snored softly. The tenderness he felt for his brother warred with his fear for Alaric as he tried to resist doing what he knew he was about to do. His fear, however, won out, and he closed his eyes, concentrating briefly before slipping into his brother's sleeping mind.

 _Damon was in his father's old house, surrounded by the smell of blood and death. He could hear laughter and merrymaking and he followed the sound to the parlour. The door was ajar, the faint light of candlelight shining through the crack, and he pushed it open all the way, pausing when he saw Stefan across the room holding a man._

 _He started towards his brother, but had only moved forward a few paces when he tripped. Looking down, he was startled to see Elena gazing up at him. He was about to ask what she was doing, when he noticed the glassiness of her eyes and the red stain that spread from her throat over her t-shirt._

 _"Oh, God, Stefan," he breathed. "What have you done?"_

 _He looked over towards his brother and then strode over, grabbing his arm, his heart plummeting to his stomach when he saw the man in his brother's arms._

 _"Stefan? What is going on here?"_

 _Stefan whirled around, his face lighting up._

 _"Damon!" he cried. "You've returned to me. And I have a present for you."_

 _With that, he thrust the man into Damon's arms. Damon's knees buckled under the dead weight and he turned the man face up, gasping when he found himself staring into Alaric's lifeless eyes._

Damon jerked out of Stefan's dream with a gasp, a chill running down his spine as Stefan murmured his name in his sleep and pressed closer to Damon with a contented sigh.

 _Fuck._ He had to find a way to save Alaric.

~o~O~o~

Damon bound through the school single-mindedly, paying no attention to the students milling about after their classes. It had been driving him crazy all day, knowing that Stefan was at the school with Alaric. He shouldn't have let Stefan leave the house at all. Not after what he'd seen in Stefan's head last night. Maybe he'd get to the classroom and find out he'd gotten lucky, that Stefan had turned his attention to someone else and left Alaric alone. After all, Stefan had _promised_.

This wasn't the same obnoxiously upstanding Stefan who'd plagued Damon for years, though. This was the _old_ Stefan; the one who had driven Damon to flee Mystic Falls so many years ago.

He stopped in the doorway of the history classroom, exhaling sharply through his nose.

"Stefan," he said darkly.

Stefan released Alaric and stepped away, whirling around to face Damon. His tongue darted out to lick a stray drop of blood from his bottom lip so quickly that Damon would have missed it if he'd blinked.

"Damon," he said, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed. "I wasn't expecting to see you here."

Alaric grinned and leaned against his desk.

"Stefan and I were just talking about extra credit," he said.

Damon gave Alaric a long look, taking in the signs of compulsion.

"Extra credit, huh?" He turned to Stefan, his jaw tightening in fury. "Stefan, you _promised_."

Stefan raised his hands placatingly as he approached Damon.

"I haven't forgotten," he said, grabbing the front of Damon's jacket. "I'll take care of it tonight, Damon, I swear." He leaned forward to kiss Damon.

Damon flinched at the taste of blood on Stefan's lips. He broke away abruptly.

"So this is how you get back at me for all those years?" he said, pressing against Stefan's body, maneuvering himself between the two of them as he spoke. "You take what _I_ want? Not your usual moral high ground, is it?" He leaned nearer to Stefan's ear and spoke in a wicked hiss, even though the compulsion would keep Alaric from reacting anyway.

"You've got no reason to be in school anymore, Stefan. Leave him alone. I'll do what you did with Elena; just leave him alone."

A strange look came over Stefan at the mention of Elena and Damon's stomach twisted slightly as he remembered Stefan's dream from the night before. But then Stefan smiled and reached up to squeeze Damon's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Damon," he said lightly. "Everything's going to work out fine." He turned and headed to the door. "See you later, Rick!"

"See you tonight, Stefan!" Alaric waved and then pushed himself off his desk, heading over to Damon.

"I should be there around eight," he said, sliding his arms around Damon's waist. "I have papers to grade first and then I'm all yours."

Damon brushed his thumb over Alaric's cheekbone. _But you're not. That's the problem._

"Yeah," he said, nodding as he pushed Alaric up against the desk. "All mine."

~o~O~o~

Damon looked up as Alaric entered the living room and raised a brow.

"You look like he could use a drink," he said with a snort.

"Oh, yeah," Alaric said, falling hard onto the couch. "If I have to read another paper about that 'despot,' Abraham Lincoln, I might have to seriously start thinking about staking my students."

Damon handed a glass to Alaric and kept one for himself. "The guy _was_ kind of a dick in person," he said. He smirked. "Not real big on vampires."

Alaric snorted as he raised his glass and took a deep sip. Then his eyes widened.

"Wait, are you sayin' old Abe really was a vampire hunter?"

For the first time in days, Damon started to relax. This was how it used to be.

"Nah," said Damon. "Those guys were the _real_ assholes back then." He sipped his drink and sat down beside Alaric. "Are you feeling all right?"

Alaric shrugged and nodded.

"Sure," he said, leaning back and turning his head to grin at Damon. "I feel great. Why?"

"Nothing," Damon said dismissively. He gave Alaric a once over out of concern, something he'd done far too often since this whole deal with Stefan had begun, and again found himself irritated by the absence of the ring.

"You never should've given that thing back to Gilbert," he said.

Alaric shrugged. "Well, it worked out for the best," he said. "Now he can protect Elena, wherever they are." He frowned into his glass as he swirled it around and then looked up again. "Speaking of which, where's Stefan? He said he had big plans for us tonight."

Damon shook his head; he didn't like any of this. Maybe it was time to take care of the situation, before Stefan could try anything.

"Dunno," he said. "But, about that--" He looked up as Stefan entered the room. _Fuck._

"Hey, guys," Stefan said. He looked so relaxed and happy, so much like his old-new self again, that Damon briefly wondered if he was overreacting.

"Hey," Alaric said, getting to his feet and heading over to greet Stefan. He held out his hand to shake Stefan's and Stefan grabbed it, giving it a squeeze before raising his hands to Alaric's shoulders. He gazed at Alaric for a long moment and Damon's stomach twisted in foreboding. He jumped to his feet to stop Stefan from compelling Alaric, but it was too late. Stefan turned to look at Damon with an expectant smile as he slid his hands up Alaric's shoulders and twisted his neck.

"What the _fuck_?" Damon leapt across the room, grabbing Stefan by the shoulders and throwing him down to the couch. In one fluid movement, he yanked a vervain dart from his pocket and drove it into Stefan's throat.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Stefan?"

Stefan roared, his face twisted in pain as he struggled, trying to buck Damon off him, but Damon held him down, depressing the dart until it was completely emptied. As the vervain weakened him, Stefan slowly stilled under Damon's weight.

"Please, Damon," he whispered. "Don't."

"Fuck you, Stefan," Damon snarled through clenched teeth. "I've been loyal to the end. This stops now. You did it for me. I'm just repaying the favor."

Ignoring Stefan's protests, Damon threw his brother over his shoulder and carried him down to the cellar, tossing him unceremoniously into the cell and locking the door without giving Stefan a second glance. He froze at the bottom of the stairs, for just a second, regret and anger and bereavement welling in his gut, then he shook his head and started trotting up the stairs. He had to take care of Alaric's body.

It was all over now.


End file.
